


Hilda's problem

by StarWaterTiffy



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Hilda (Neflix series), Menstruation, Mention of blood, Multi, Other, Poor Hilda, Puberty, Why does this have to happen when Mum isn't home?, also posted on fanfiction.net, my first Hilda fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWaterTiffy/pseuds/StarWaterTiffy
Summary: It's easy to say that Hilda is able to get through any adventure. She wrestled ghosts, rescued a baby weather spirit, and even stopped war between her family and the elves. What happens when something unexpected happens, and her Mum is already at work? Can her friends help her with her new problem?





	1. Chapter 1

It was from time and time again when Johanna, or Hilda’s Mum, had gotten used to her daughter’s adventures and exploration. The adult life had paid a toll, and it would seem that she wouldn’t have time to take part in some of Hilda’s adventures, but at least she was willing to help or participate in those wondrous journeys whenever she was able to. Being a single parent hadn’t been as bad as most may think, and she enjoyed taking care of Hilda by herself. The girl was already twelve, and she trusted the child to make good decisions. 

As she made another mark on her large board with her sketch pencil, Mum began to reminisce on the companions the Hilda has made in the nick of time. The woodman, Alfur, David, and Frida. Hilda even managed to befriend a Raven that happened to be a big thunder bird. She smiled fondly at the thought of her child making new friends, just as she had hoped. She was grateful that her daughter had liked the city after all, and even warmed up to the decision of moving.  
It had taken a few more minutes before her phone began to ring. As Mum placed the ruler down, she reached for the cellular device and held it to her ear, eyes scrunched in confusion when she realized it was from her side job. Why would they be calling her? Today was her day off…

“Hello?” She answered. Her Boss’s voice can be heard from the other end, and she hoped it wasn’t what she thought it was. Did she do something wrong? Why were they calling her late in the afternoon?

“Johanna, hello. This is Barbara. Are you able to come in tonight? I know you’re already at 38 hours, but we can really use your help. We’ve had two call outs and you’re the only one available. Are you able to come in?” She asks the Mother. The woman paused. ‘Does this mean I get time in a half?’ She asks herself. At least she didn’t have anything going on tonight. Hilda should be just fine in the house. She had Twig and Alfur to look after her. That didn’t stop her from worrying, though.

“Oh? In that case, I’ll go ahead and head out. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” The woman says. There was a relieved sigh on the other line.

“Thank you so much! This really means a lot!”

“Of course. Goodbye now.” With a click of the button, Mum goes and slips on her winter jacket. It was cold in Trolberg, and she wanted to be prepared for another snowstorm, just in case. The woman took a minute to look at the hat stand before sighing softly. ‘I’m not losing another one in the wind.’ She confirms before walking up the steps, towards her daughter’s room. She extended her hand to open the bedroom door to see her daughter at her desk. If she squinted hard enough, she can even see little Alfur standing beside the paper. 

“Hilda, I’m going to work today. It’s getting a little late, and I’d like for you to stay inside for the time being, alright?” The mother stated with a small smile. Hilda looked up at the woman and nodded her head. 

“Alright, Mum. We’ll be here. Have fun at work.” The girl bid. Mum leaned down and kissed her daughter on the cheek before standing up straight, looking back Hilda’s new companions. 

“Thank you. You all have fun as well.” With that, the brunette left and closed the door behind her.

“Bye, Mum!” Alfur shouts happily before taking his gaze and directing it towards the huge sheet of paper in front of himself and Hilda. He placed his black-stick-for-an-arm on his hip, eye raised as he pondered. 

“Hilda, do you think it’ll work? Even if the whole thing wasn’t entirely your fault…” The tiny elf trailed off as he frowned. The blue-haired child, however, kept her signature grin as she wrote her apology letter.

“It’ll be okay, Alfur. This is the least I can do for embarrassing her like that.” Hilda alleged. It had been about a day since her suspension. One of Hilda’s teachers had lost one of her favorite plants, and since Hilda was known for giving a helping hand whenever she can, she went to the Trolberg library to find a spell on luring it back. As it turned out, the spell was placed on the teacher. Hilda will not forget how the grown adult had slammed her palms on the glass window and slurped up the rich soil that rested on the windowsill outside of the classroom. It made her feel a bit uneasy. Twig, who was at the feet of her chair, had looked up when he heard knocking on the window. The human and elf followed suit, which caused Hilda’s grin to grow when she saw her other friend at the window.

“Hey, It’s Raven!” She gleamed delightfully as she stood up from the seat she was in and dashed towards the window. The thunder bird shivered as he flopped inside once Hilda opened the window and closed it back down.

“Th-Thanks, Hilda. I thought I was going to t-turn into a Popsicle back there. The s-season is getting too cold right now.” He stammers, rubbing his wings together in the process. The black bird went to grab a scarf that hung on Hilda’s chair, wrapping it around his neck. The child gave him a warm smile. 

“It’s fine. The more the merrier, I suppose.” She turned around and walked back to her wooden chair and sat back down. The child picked up her pencil and signed the apology letter before folding it and putting it in an envelope. Raven looked her way.

“Oh, is that the letter to the teacher you were talking about? The one that ate dirt?” He asked. Alfur coughed in his none hand when he recalled the memory. It shouldn’t be funny, especially when Hilda was trying to do some good, but the surprised expression the teacher gave, as well as the students, it was too much to handle. The girl only sighed.

“Yes, it is. At least she got her plant back once I passed the spell to the correct host…” When the envelope was sealed, the girl with the blue hair stood up again to put it on her dresser to give it to her teacher tomorrow. Before she had a chance to turn around, she heard a gasp from one of her companions. 

“H-Hilda! I think you’ve sat on a tomato!” The elf cried out, his stick-like arms flailing about. Raven looked over, eyes raised when he observed Hilda’s seat. 

“Eh, I don’t see any tomato remains…” The bird mumbled in a worried tone. Hilda’s eyes narrowed. 

“I would never do such a thing to a tomato.” She specified. Twig stood up and sniffed as he walked towards his friend, worry across his features. Alfur grimaced as he thought about the worst possible outcome. 

“Is it…Is it blood?” He questioned, his face becoming much more anxious than before. Hilda’s expression changed when all color drained from her face, eyes wide with fear.

“Oh no…”


	2. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hilda has a big problem on her hands. Unfortunately to her, Alfur and Raven are unable to help. There's only one more option. Mum!

Everyone in the room paused as Hilda muttered those words. The girl felt her heart race with fear, her head swarming with lots of questions. How long did she have before she bled out and died? Should she check to make sure it was actually blood? Should she call Mum? Hilda brushed her hand through her blue hair as she thought of what to do. 

“I’m going to…go to the bathroom.” She concluded before she rushed out of the room in a hurry. The deerfox slipped out of the room with her, wanting to make sure she was going to be alright. Alfur and Raven were now left in the room by themselves, both exchanging worried glances.

“Do you think she’s going to be okay?” Raven inquired, rubbing his black wing in distress. The small elf slowly shrugged, feeling completely helpless about the whole situation. 

“Perhaps it was something she sat in? If it is blood…” Alfur shivered, not wanting to think of a gruesome outcome. The last thing he wanted was a dead Hilda, and the thought of Hilda losing blood definitely made him nauseous. He had to hold his forehead just to support it.

“Where would the blood even be coming from?” The black bird asked in puzzlement, eyes wide in wonder. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know. The elf can feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, unsure if he wanted to know as well.

“Her…Her bottom, perhaps?” His voice increased in pitch in the slightest at the last bit. The poor thing just wanted to help his friend after all. Raven spread his wings and groaned in distress.

“This isn’t good! If Hilda is bleeding from her butt then she needs to call Mum! She might know what to do!” He yelled out. Alfur hopped off of the table and onto his bird friend. It was an attempt to help calm the thunder bird, not wanting him to scare Hilda when she came back. 

“Hush hush, she’ll make it through. We will give just a little more time, when Mum is at her job. Sound good?” The elf proposes, a nervous smile on his face as he tries his very best not to follow up on the bird’s fear. Both creatures looked over as the door creaked open. It revealed Hilda, face pale and appearing much more troubled than before. Twig lowered his head and ears, the pet feeling helpless as to what to do for his friend. Hilda lowered her head as well, gazing down at the carpet beneath her. 

“It’s blood. I don’t know what to do.” The girl states before she sighs again. Hilda rubbed her arm with the other, contemplating on whether to write out her will. What should she give away to Alfur? To Raven? She should give her favorite rock to David, and give her favorite stick to Frida. Mum will keep her drawing journal. Mum always loved her drawings…

“Hilda, call your Mum. She might be able to come home and help you.” Raven suggested, adjusting the scarf around his neck. He witnessed as the girl took a deep breath, a determined look on her face.

“You’re right, Raven. Mum might be able to help me with this. It’s not that much blood, anyway.” Hilda supposed. She walked towards the phone cord, and to her surprise, Alfur was there to hold the phone up for her. He appeared very nervous, but held the smile for his dear companion. It would do no good for them all to panic. Hilda picked up the phone and dialed the number of her Mother’s side job, which she remembered by heart. Everyone in the room watched as Hilda held the phone to her ear, anxiously waiting for the adult to pick up. 

Fortunately, there was an answer after three rings. Hilda was relieved to hear her Mother’s voice.

“Hardware store. How may I help you?” 

“Mum?! It’s me. Something happened, and I need your help.” The girl spoke quickly. The mother’s voice instantly became uneasy.

“You didn’t allow trolls into the house again…Did you?” Hilda cleared her throat.

“No, Mum. I’m bleeding. Bleeding from…down there.” She whispered. There was a pause from the other side, and Hilda took a minute to look around herself. Raven and Alfur looked quite sick, and she guessed it was due to the conversation she was having. 

“Oh my goodness, Hilda…” The Mother gasped out in astonishment. She shook her head, glad that the customers had slowed a bit in numbers. 

“Don’t panic. Ah, I wish I told you about this sooner…You’re fine. It’s just a cycle, Honey. I’ll explain some more when I come home. There should be a box in the bathroom to help with the mess…Directions are in there, too. It’s just a part of…growing up.” The adult concludes. As Mum turns around, she saw that more people needed help in the store. She inaudibly sighs.

“I have to go, but like I said, it’s normal. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I love you.” The girl tried to remember the things her Mother said before she replied. 

“Okay, Mum. I love you too. Bye.” Hilda hung up after that, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. She placed the telephone back on the charger. Raven walked up to the human, Alfur still on top of his head.

“Does that mean everything is okay, now? What did Mum say?” The thunder bird questioned, only going by Hilda’s comforted appearance. 

“She said it was normal to bleed from there, and it was a part of…growing up. Ugh, I’ll be right back. I have to do something.” The child stood up and walked out of the room, a hint of light frustration was visible in her eyes as she left her bedroom. The three of them sat and waited for their friend to return. Until then, Alfur leaned his body against Raven’s feathery head. 

“If you ask me, I don’t think Hilda is fond of growing up. Do you think human boys go through the same thing?” He inquired. Raven’s eyes moved just enough to look up at the small elf on his head, his expression blink as he was asked the question. 

“I’d hope not. That sounds painful.”

“It is painful.” Hilda’s voice muttered as she walked back into the room and closed her bedroom door. She had cleaning supplies with her, and she began to clean off the chair with a washcloth. 

“Yikes. Is there medicine that you can take?” Alfur tries. Hilda shrugged her shoulders. 

“I’m not sure, but it’s okay. I’ll wait until Mum comes home. It’s not that bad, I think.” When the child finished, she put the cleaning supplies on her dresser for the time being and sat at her desk. Raven flapped his wings and landed on the table, looking over at Hilda.

“Why don’t we make some coco? I’m sure it will make you feel better.” He states. Hilda gave a soft smile at his idea. 

“That sounds like a great plan, Raven. I’ll make hot chocolate for all of us.” Hilda alleged as they all walked downstairs. It looked like she wouldn’t have to write that will after all.


End file.
